We'll Get Lost Together
by catandmouse10
Summary: Ezra blew her off and Neal didn't like the fact she looked so lonely. An Aria/Neal crossover fic.


A/N: I haven't written any fanfiction in awhile. You can blames tumblr and roleplaying for that. Normally, I would blame school, but school has been a breeze the last few semesters. Anyway, this is what we like to call a crossover fic. White Collar and Pretty Little Liars are the shows that will be crossing paths. Neal and Aria will be starring in it. If you have not seen either show, you need to tey to find a way too because they are both great shows. This is a oneshot, but don't worry there will be more to come because I love this pairing. Anyway, on with the story.

We'll Get Lost Together

Aria Montgomery was glad her winter seemed to be coming to an end. Yes, she loved New York, but the winter's were awful. They were tolerable back in Rosewood. She figured the reason she hated them in New York was because she had to take the subway and some people were really rude. It was probably because they were cold and tired, but that gave them no right to act like that.

She and Ezra had moved to New York after high school so she could attend college. He had found a job and she was enjoying school, but lately is seemed like he was drifting away from her. She had the change in the season would change things. She didn't want to lose him, not after all they had been through. She had just finished her final exam of the semester and was sure she had aced it. She returned to the apartment she shared with Ezra in a good mood. Her mood got better when she saw Ezra had gotten home early.

"What are you doing home early?" She asked as she set her book bag down on the floor by the door.

"I got out early," He responded with a kiss. "And I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Aria asked. She was intrigued. Ezra hadn't gotten her any kind of present since their anniversary.

"Well Michael Buble is giving an outdoor concert and I got tickets for us to go." The smirk on his face grew when he saw how excited she was.

"Really?" She danced around the living and kissed him on the cheek. "I can't wait!"

"Well you will have to wait a week." He laughed at the sight of her dancing. "You're Welcome by the way."

"Thank you." She yelled as she danced down the hall and into the bedroom the shared.

The week she had to wait seemed to fly by fast. Her shifts at the small bookstore she worked at seemed to fly by faster. Plus, things with her and Ezra seemed to be improving day to day. It was nice that things were returning to the way they were suppose to be.

The night of the concert Aria slipped on a new light teal dress she had recently bought. Next she put on a pair of white shoes and a simple pearl bracelet. She did her hair and waited for Ezra to show up. And waited and waited. Ten minutes before the concert was suppose he texted her to tell her he wouldn't be able to go. He had a meeting to attend.

Aria was upset but she decided to go without him. She wouldn't let his absence ruin her night. She would have fun, even if she was alone for the night.

Neal had learned a huge lesson from this experience. He learned that he shouldn't butt in on martial issues. If he hadn't butt in he wouldn't be at this stupid outdoor concert. He didn't even like Michael Buble. Neither did Peter, but Elizabeth loved him. She had been begging Peter to go when he had come over for a visit. Of course he had sided with Elizabeth with a huge smirk on his face until he saw one grace Peter's features and his face fell.

He could have tried to get out of it but Elizabeth looked so excited when Peter had suggested that he should go with them too. He loved Elizabeth and never wanted to be upset, but he really wanted to punch Peter for this. He didn't want to suffer through two hours of this crap. He had better things to do.

They got there early, so they could find a good place to sit. However, when they got there no chairs had been put out.

"Good thing I brought a blanket." Elizabeth beamed and patted the boys on the shoulder. She then set out to find a place to sit.

"Yeah good thing she brought a blanket." Peter sighed and turned to face him. "Now I hope you will be on your best behavior tonight."

Neal just smirked at the older man. "Of course I will be on my best behavior tonight," He watched as a young woman with dark hair and a light teal dress walked past them. "There are ladies present here."

The concert started and Aria sat by herself on a blanket towards the front. Elizabeth, Neal, and Peter sat directly behind her but to the left. She was trying to enjoy herself, but she felt like everyone was staring at her. She was the only one without someone to share her blanket with.

She began to feel even more alone and stupid when people began to get up and dance to the song "Lost." She loved this song and she was so mad Ezra wasn't here. She should just go. She didn't want the other people here feeling sorry for her.

"Dance with me." Elizabeth said as she pulled her husband off the blanket. Peter groaned but he knew better than to go against Elizabeth's wishes.

Neal smiled and watched his friends dance before he his eyes wandered. He spotted a girl who didn't have someone to dance with. He got up and walked over to her. She should have someone to dance with and he was more than happy to be her knight in shining armor.

"May I have this dance?" Aria was about to say no, but when she turned to face him she changed her mind. He had a sweet smile and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Who wouldn't want to dance with him?

"Sure," she said softly as she took his hand. "Thanks for asking me to dance. My name is Aria by the way."

"Well pretty girls should always have a dance partner," Neal smiled as she giggled. "And it's nice to meet you Aria, my name is Neal."

They remained silent for awhile and just danced. Aria was beginning to enjoy herself and so was Neal. He wasn't a great dancer, but that didn't seem to bug Aria which was nice. He knew Peter and Elizabeth would make fun of him later, but he didn't care. At least he wasn't bored now like he was earlier.

The concert was getting close to ending but Aria didn't want to go home. She would return to her empty apartment and feel alone all over again. It sounded crazy, but she wish she could spend the rest of the night with Neal. He made her see the flaws in her relationship and the flaws in Ezra himself.

The music stopped but they kept on moving until his friends came over. Then they both stopped dancing. They stepped away from one another and turned to face the older couple.

"You two were so cute when you were dancing," The older woman gushed. "And my name is Elizabeth Burke and this is my husband Peter."

"My name is Aria." She smiled at Elizabeth and shook Peter's hand. They seemed like they were a really cute couple.

"You should come out to dinner with us." Neal said with a hopeful smile on his face. She was about ready to say yes when her phone rang. She knew it was Ezra and she knew she would have to turn them down. He was probably waiting for her back home. She looked up at Neal but when she responded to him a different answer came out.

"Sure, I'll go with you guys." Neal smiled at her and took her hand. Yes, this was wrong, but she didn't care. Ezra had left her alone. Neal and The Burkes were nice people and they liked her.

"I am happy you asked me to dance." Aria said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it a little.

"I am happy you said you would dance with me." He replied back to her. They followed Peter and Elizabeth out of the park.

"So what are you in the mood for Aria?" Elizabeth asked.

"Italian sounds great." Aria answered her question pretty quickly.

"I like her," Peter laughed a little. "Can we keep her?"

"Only if she wants to stay." Neal replied to his friend, but he was smiling down at Aria. She knew he wanted her to stay and she would.

"Yeah I would like to stay." She smiled back at Neal and walked into the restaurant when Neal held the door open for her. Tonight would be the beginning of a new chapter in her life.


End file.
